(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connection system for fluid lines, and more particularly to an interlock and interconnection system for properly aligning a plurality of fluid lines.
(2) Prior Art
Devices for interconnecting fluid lines are varied and many. Wherever a fluid line must be connected to a second fluid line, a connection means must be arranged thereinbetween so as to prevent leakage and facilitate a quick interconnection thereof. Certain fluid machinery require a plurality of interconnected lines which must be maintained in fluid communication without leakage therefrom. Such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,961. This device is a sequential compression device utilized for medical purposes wherein a series of different pressures are sequentially applied at adjacent locations on a patient's limb. The flow of compressive fluid in the pressure lines in this device is critical. Inasmuch as the pressure from one line to the other varies, the way the lines are interconnected is also critical. A device of this nature has a plurality of pressurizable chambers which are sequentially actuatable. This device is utilized during surgery or immediately thereafter to prevent the pooling or stasis of blood in a confined patient.
In any misalignment or miscommunication between respective tubing would be a serious problem. The time it would take for an interconnection to be accommodated is also of critical importance here.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,261 shows an interconnection system for fluid lines for use in respirators or anesthetic units. A wye piece is arranged to a pair of breathing tubes. A wye connector attached to an air supply which has a clip means which mates onto an annular groove on the tube means. No alignment or directionality is shown between the interfitting tubular members. Another connector means is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,409,859 wherein a lug is disposed within a cavity to help facilitate alignment of the connector halves. A problem with this connector means is that the means for insuring proper alignment or orientation of the connector halve is disposed within a cavity and is not readily viewable from the outside of the connector means. A further connector assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,409,858 wherein an external clip on one side of the connector system facilitates locking and aligning thereof. Each element in the connector assembly however is not identical to the other halve. Each halve has to be made by itself and they are not interchangeable. A further connector arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,365. This connector means permits alignment of the connector assembly but it fails to permit a common element to be used in each connector halve.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a connector means which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a connector assembly wherein each halve of the assembly may be used interchangeably with the other halve.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a connector assembly for a plurality of fluid lines, which connector assembly is readily alignable, and impossible to misalign.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention to provide a connector assembly for connecting a plurality of fluid lines in a fast, sure and safe manner.